Falling, but Growing
by WonderRin
Summary: Having a cheating husband is never easy. It only gets worse down the road. It's too bad that he's too foolish to know that she knew how to play the game too. Len x Rin x Luki x Lola Business AU
1. Day 1, Part 1

Falling, but Growing

* * *

><p>AN: HAHAHAHA! NEW STORY!

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.

Summary: Having a cheating husband was never easy. It only gets worse down the road. It's too bad that he's too foolish to know that she knew how to play the game too.

* * *

><p>Rin Kagene- 20 Years Old, Wife Of Luki Megurine<p>

Luki Megurine- 21 Years Old, Husband Of Rin Kagene, Founder Of "Megurine Inc."

Lola Sakito- 20 Years Old, Model For The Clothing Line, _Blair_

Len Kagamine- 22 Years Old, Single, Founder Of "Kagamine Inc."

Lenka Kagamine- 21 Years Old, Girlfriend Of Rinto Kagami, Co-Founder Of "Kagamine Inc."

Rinto Kagami- 21 Years Old, Boyfriend Of Lenka Kagamine, Co-Founder of "Kagamine Inc."

Mikuo Hatsune- 20 Years Old, Single, Assitant For Len Kagamine

(More Characters Will Be Introduced As The Story Goes On.)

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

"You know I still love you, right?" _It's always that question._

Rin looked up at his glorious face and forced a smile of her own. "Of course…," she said uncertainly. _It's always that answer._

He tilted his head to the side, making his pink hair slip on his shoulder. "You don't sound confident." _You always say that._

The sound of shoes clacking around them bothered her. Doors opening and closing made her ears ring. Too many people talking at once made her head hurt.

He didn't need her. He was already perfect: a handsome face, a nice body, a great smile, and he's rich. His business, Megurine Inc., would never fail. While she...she was just his wife. A useless wife who was always at the mansion, waiting for him. Apron wrapped around her waist while food was already cooked on the stove.

She knew where he was anyway.

He placed his hand on her cheek. Planting a kiss to the forehead, he whispered, "I love you."

And it stricted her. He always finished the conversation with that sentence. He really didn't love her. Why would he love her when he already has the perfect girlfriend?

And that perfect girlfriend is her. Lola Sakito. He tried to keep it a secret. And he still thinks it is a secret. Rin is just too much of a coward to say a word.

"I love you too."

That was not a lie either.

Those three words mean a lot to Rin. But not to him.

He smiled at her, removing his hand from her warm, pink cheek. "I'm glad."

_No you're not._

And he walked off.

Luki Megurine; the perfect husband for Lola.

* * *

><p>Lola chewed her pen flirtatiously when she saw the door open. She smirked and put the paperwork away.<p>

She's a model for the famous clothing line, _Blair_. Long slender legs, waist-length straight hair, and a pretty face. That's what they want, and she's got it.

Luki sat at one of her chairs that was laid in front of her desk. He placed his chin in his hand, exhausted. Lola pouted her lips. "Aw~honey~what's the matter?"

He took one of the folders from inside his blazer and handed it to his girlfriend. Lola blinked, taking it. "What's this?"

He smirked a little. "I think you'll like it."

Lola heard him chuckle when she opened the folder. What she saw made her gasp.

"Luki…"

"Yep. Divorce papers."

* * *

><p>Rin sighed. The room that Luki and Lola had to themselves was see-through. So, she saw everything that happened. He's smart though.<p>

They didn't do anything.

He handed her something which made him smirk. She gasped and he spoke again.

Afterwards, Luki stood up and walked out the room with an astonished Lola. He caught a glimpse of Rin on the sidelines when he walked out of the room and threw her a wink. Rin's heartbeat quickened.

A cheating husband isn't easy to deal with.

It's too bad that Rin barely knows his older sister, Luka. She would find more things about Lola and Luki.

Rin's head trailed over to see a office where a meeting was held. The Kagamine Inc. meeting was being held. In that room, Len Kagamine sat in the front. Lenka, Rinto, and a couple of assistants sat as well. Len seemed to be getting frustrated at Lenka, so he slammed his fist on the table. Yelling something that made her flinch away, he glared darkly at her.

Lenka stood and shouted something at him. Rinto had to settle her down with Mikuo by his side. Rin just watched her groan to herself.

"Hello, Mrs. Megurine."

Rin turned to see Lola waving at her. Rin blinked and felt her heart stop for a second. She held the same folder that Luki gave her. "Hi," she whispered, uncomfortable. Behind that fake smile, she knew that Lola was uncomfortable as well.

Lola smiled wider. She handed Rin the folder. "There are some papers for you to sign from Mr. Megurine. You can sign now and I'll deal with the rest. Besides, I know how busy you are." The raising of eyebrows always worked for Lola.

Rin took the pen that Lola offered, even though she chewed on it. Without reading through it, she signed her name everywhere. It didn't matter, right? Megurine Inc. is probably just promoting some more products. Luki will tell her after it's done.

Lola tried her best not to laugh aloud. "Done," Rin caught her attention. Lola nodded, placing it back into the folder.

"Thank you very much, Mrs. Megurine. Please, have a wonderful day." And she walked off to where Luki had went.

The door behind Rin was heard, so she twirled around to see Len storm out. Rin watched him and she sighed.

He lost the argument.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, there's chapter one! I am doing something different, other than the High School AU, I will be doing the Business AU! Did I do well? Did I do horrible? Eiii!

I will explain more as the story goes on so it won't be TOO confusing!

Review if you'd like! :D


	2. Day 1, Part 2

Falling, but Growing

* * *

><p>AN: Here's chapter 2~!

* * *

><p>Miku Hatsune- 21 Years Old, Single, Assistant For Rin Kagene<p>

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Luki watched as Lola walked up to him with a sway of her hips. Luki smiled at her. He can see Rin at the end of the hallway, looking at him. He had to make sure they didn't do anything.

Yet.

Lola handed him the folder. "It's all done. She's such an idiot for not looking over it. All you have to do is sign at the bottom to approve of this divorce."

Luki took a pen from his blazer. His eyes scanned over the writing, seeing if there was any extra stuff that he didn't read. When there was nothing, the pen started writing on the paper. Finished, he turned. Lola placed her hand on his shoulder.

She whispered with a purr, "Thank you, husband~"

* * *

><p>"Tell me what your marriage with Mrs. Megurine is, Mr. Megurine!"<p>

"What will happen in the future?!"

"Is there something you have planned, Mr. Megurine?"

Luki dismissed of the paparazzi with a wave of his hand. Rin was beside him, watching him dismiss of them. Luki took her hand and threw her in the car. Shooving the keys in the ignition, Luki's foot stomped on the gas pedal.

Rin gasped, feeling her body instantly hit the car seat. With little strength, she looked back at the paparazzi. They had shocked looks on their faces.

Luki was driving away from Megurine Inc. and onto their house they have together. Rin looked back at Luki. Then, she glanced at what speed they were going. 60...65...70...80-

"Luki, slow down!" Rin finally shouted. Luki ignored her. He really didn't need a new scandal with the paparazzi. It would be troublesome if he saw on the news: _Breaking News: Luki Megurine and Rin Megurine were seen going to their house together. What they will do is what we would expect!_

_Please,_ he groaned. Not that one again. _I could barely live it down. It's bad when you don't want to be in a scandal with someone you don't even care for._

* * *

><p>Miku walked into Lola's office right after Luki and Rin went. Miku caught Lola's attention by growling. Lola looked up from her phone and narrowed her eyes. Smirking, she put her phone down. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Rin's little assistant, Miku Hatsune?"<p>

Miku slammed a blank folder on her desk. Lola jumped and blinked from it. "What is that supposed to be?"

Without saying a word, Miku pulled out a piece of paper from the folder. Shoving it into Lola's face, she said calmly, "Rin Megurine's bank account: $0.00." She took out another paper. "Rin Megurine's interest rate: 0%." Another paper. "Rin Megurine's car is tolled." Last one. "Rin Megurine's family is off limits from speaking."

Lola's lips spread wide.

Miku put away all of the papers. She clutched the folder to her chest. "Rin Megurine is now nothing. No money, no car, no insurance, and no family."

Lola crossed her arms. "I guess you found out, huh?"

Miku glared at the cruel woman.

"This is war."

* * *

><p>The T.V. in Rin's living room turned on. Luki was out, and she knew exactly where he was. The news was on already. Rin didn't really watch the news, but it's nice to look at it once in a while.<p>

Her phone buzzed. She picked it up, answering with a: "Hello?"

Miku's voice sounded at the other end. "Rin...I have to tell you something."

Rin's attention fixed on the T.V. again.

_"We've got a new scoop!"_ There was an image of Luki and Lola...together?

Rin blinked and stood up. They were embracing. There was something different about Lola though...

Miku's depressed voice sounded, "You are now nothing."

_"Luki Megurine and Lola Sakito are getting married!"_

Rin dropped her phone. It shattered into many pieces.

Just like her heart.

* * *

><p>AN: I know that was short too. These chapters are going to be very short. I'm going to try to make every chapter be one day.

I also know that Rin isn't very strong in this story. But that's for a reason! She'll become stronger and stronger as the story progresses. Why do you think this story is titled, "Falling, But Growing"?

Can you tell me what's going on so far, too? What's happening with Rin? What are Luki and Lola planning?

Review if you'd like! :D


	3. Day 2, Part 1

Falling, but Growing

* * *

><p>AN: Here's chapter 3~!

* * *

><p>Luka Megurine- 22 Years Old, Single, Co-Founder Of Megurine Inc.<p>

* * *

><p>Rin couldn't sleep that night. Miku explained everything that happened with Luki and Lola over the past couple of months and it's sickening. Rin cut her off before it went into something that she really didn't want to hear.<p>

Crying seemed like the solution for everything.

Turning on her side, she saw no one. Luki wasn't there to smile at her and say, _"I love you so much." _He wasn't there to stroke her cheek and kiss her until she couldn't breathe anymore. He wasn't there to comfort her when she knew that something was up with him and Lola.

_"Why would you think I love her?! Lola is just a friend! Besides, no one can match up to you, Rin." _Then he'll cradle her until she fell asleep.

Rin missed all of it. Reaching her hand to the empty spot she thought Luki was, she felt nothing. She always felt his warm hand collide with her sweaty, cold one.

Rin stopped reaching and couldn't believe that she still loved him. She _knew _that he was cheating on her. Why did he not tell her in the first place? Why did he have to lie about everything that he said?

_"I married you because I love you. Do you not believe me?"_

She believed him. Why did she believe him, even though she knew that he was lying?

_"I didn't just marry you so I can use you. Why can't you understand?"_

He married her just for that, too!

Rin covered her mouth with her hand to stop her loud sobbing. Sitting up from the bed, she ran out the room. She threw on her coat and ran out the mansion. He's not here, he's at her house!

As she ran, the dry tears crusted on her face from the strong winds. She stopped and she looked up. There...Lola's house.

From the outside, Rin could hear many moans and confessions of love to one another. Rin's eyes widened and she stood back. This is exactly what she feared. For them to become something more than what Rin and Luki became.

Rin wanted to bang the door open and yank Lola away from _her _husband. She wanted so badly for Luki to hold her and say that he's sorry. She wanted him to say that he loves her and only her, even if it's a lie.

Rin is desperate for him.

But, she couldn't have him anymore. He never loved her, and he never will. He will never regret his decision in marrying Lola and divorcing Rin.

Rin fell to her knees. Why did she still love him? Why can't she just move on?! She hated herself for that! Why can't she just say something?! Is that why he married her?! Because he knew when he divorced her, she wouldn't say anything about it.

Rin sobbed into her hands and faced the facts. _I am no long important to him anymore. _She stood up and started to walk out of this place. She wanted to get as far away from him as possible, but why did she want to stay so close to him?

Weak, she walked back to the mansion that she used to call home. She was so happy she didn't have a car anymore. She would've killed herself in it.

She fell down countless times on the streets as cars passed by her. Tears streaming down her crusted face, she started to crawl on her knees. Suddenly, she heard a car stop behind her and she looked back. Through glassy eyes, she couldn't see anything. "Do you need a ride home?" She recognized that voice.

Len Kagamine.

* * *

><p>"I wonder why you married her anyway," Lola sighed that next day while painting her nails. She was in her office with Luki sitting across from her, doing some paperwork.<p>

Luki groaned. "I told you already. It was a set-up."

Lola pouted her lips. "But honey~you could've said no~"

Her eyes glanced at her fourth finger and she grinned. Getting married to Luki Megurine was a dream of hers. It was too easy. A few seductive sways here, and a wink there- BOOM. He was hers to keep.

Lola doesn't feel bad, though. If Rin hadn't been in the way, she would've never been hurt. It was Rin's fault for falling in love with Luki. Now, Rin has to pay for her actions.

Luki stood up. "Tonight, I'll take you out and explain everything. But for right now, I don't think I want to speak to anyone."

Lola walked over to him and cupped his cheek. "Tell me what's the matter."

He took her hand and slammed it down. Lola gasped and giggled. Luki turned and headed for the door.

"I have to talk to Len. Even if I don't want to."

* * *

><p>Miku ran after Luka who was trying to get rid of her. "Get away from me, you blue-haired freak! I don't have to speak of anyone!" Luka exclaimed, walking into her office.<p>

Miku cried, "B-but, Ms. Megurine! This is serious business! Rin Megurine is in a crisis!"

Luka growled and stopped, making Miku bump into her back. "Look, it was Rin's fault for marrying my brother. If she hadn't done that, none of us will be in this mess."

"She _loves_ him though," Miku tried to convince. "You can't take Rin away from someone she loves- in fact, you can't do that to anyone!"

"And your point?"

"If I find out why Luki is divorcing her and going after Lola, I'd be able to figure this out. Please, Luka. I need your help."

Luka sighed. "Follow me." And Miku followed her to her office. Luka closed the door securely. She gestured Miku to seat at the seat across from her desk. Miku did so. Luka sat at her own seat as well. "Luki, my brother, is not trying to do anything horrible to Rin-"

"Nothing horrible?!" Miku gasped. "Rin is in real deep shi-"

"Let me finish, Hatsune." Miku shut her mouth quickly. "He's just simply wanting to divorce her. What's wrong with that?"

"_Everything_! Doesn't he love her or something?! That's not how you treat people you love!"

Luka pinched the bridge of her nose. This is getting annoying. "I swear, you're like a yapping dog…It was his decision. I'm not his mom- I'm just his sister."

Miku shook her head. "This isn't right. At all. If he was "simply divorcing" her, then why would he take all of her money? Why would he take her car? Why would he lower her interest rate? Why would he not let her speak to her family?"

Luka shrugged and stood up. She walked over to her window on her wall to the right. "I don't know. Dismissed."

Miku stared blankly at her. Standing up slowly, she walked out of her office. She sighed. What to do...what to do…

* * *

><p>"Our newest model for <em>Blair<em> quit a few days ago, and we need a new one!" Len shouted. Lenka sorted through her papers. Luki groaned.

"Just hire a girl with a nice body, and pretty face, and a decent smile. That's it, right?"

Len glared at him. "No! That's not it! Who do we know with all of those characteristics?! No one can match Lola, Luki!" Luki snorted.

Len stopped. He looked out the see-through glass. Lenka raised her hand. "I think I know who."

Len shook his head and ran out his office. Everyone's gazes followed after him. Luki watched intently until his eyes widened. She…

Rin blinked when Len stopped in front of her. "Uh...h-hi…," she greeted awkwardly. _Isn't he the person who picked up last night? _Her face became hot and she had to shake it off.

Len smiled at her. "Do you want to be the next model for _Blair_?"

Rin's eyes became saucers. "What?!"

That's when she felt her wrist being held and she was dragged away from him.

* * *

><p>Lola ate at her pasta sweetly with Luki across from her. They were out together, like he promised and he was talking about everything that's happening.<p>

Miku's car rolled in the driveway with Rin in the passenger's seat. Everything was happening too fast. Right after Len asked Rin if she wanted to be in Blair, Miku took her hand and dragged her to her car. Len just stared after them. Luki was already out of his office, ready to get out of that stinky and tight room and get to his dinner with his bride.

Miku's eyes darkened and she took Rin's hand. Rin yelped as she was yanked into the restaurant. Miku took off her black heel and headed into the restaurant. Rin ran after her, wondering what she was doing with that shoe.

When Miku spotted Lola and Luki smiling and giggling to each other, she charged. All Rin could hear was, "GET OFF OF ME, YOU BITCH!" or "COME HERE YOU LITTLE WHORE!"

Rin looked over to see Luki calling security and her heart broke again.

_"I love you. You know that, right?"_

_"Of course. As long as you love me, I'll always be there for you."_

That was their promise they made with each other when they first got married. _They were all lies._

Rin looked down. This is pathetic.

_"I want to stay with you forever."_

Liar.

_"I love you so much. I love you more than my life."_

Traitor.

_"What makes you think I love Lola? She doesn't come close to you."_

Cheater!

She fell to her knees. Miku, who was being dragged out by the security guards, glanced at her and screamed, "RIN!"

_I still love him._

* * *

><p>AN: Yep. Rin doesn't talk much in the story, does she? I'll have to change that! ;D

I'm loving the way I'm making Miku's character. Slightly protective, hyper, and violent. EII! I actually love those type of characters too!

Review if you'd like! :D


	4. Day 2, Part 2

Falling, but Growing

* * *

><p>AN: OMG! Chapter 4~!

Hmm...I'm planning on making this story about 20-30 chapters long, if not longer. You have to remember, each chapter is based on one day or half a day.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

_"I'm sorry, Rin, but I have to stay in here till tomorrow night. Please, try not to think about him so much. He's not worth even a sound,"_ Miku said through the phone at the center she was held out for charging at Lola.

Rin's eyes became wide. "What am I going to do with no house?! No car?! What am I supposed to do…?" Her voice faded as she started to sulk. The only thing she had was her iPhone and a few dollar bills in her pocket. Since she was no longer "Rin Megurine," she couldn't find a hotel that was luxury and cheap. Now, she is Rin Kagene, a lone twenty year old with nothing.

Miku sighed in the phone. Rin covered her mouth and she sat at a nearby bench. People passed her and recognized her. They didn't come up to her though. They just whispered.

_"Look, Rin, stop crying. He's not worth your tears eit-"_

"I'm not thinking about him, Miku!" Rin shouted. "If you could actually help me instead of lecturing me, then I would think of something smart for a change!" Miku wanted to raise her voice too. Though, that wouldn't be the best idea right now. Rin continued to cry.

That's when she heard someone in the background say, "You only have two more minutes, Ms. Hatsune."

_"Rin...I only have a couple of minutes,"_ Miku sighed out. Rin wiped her tears away and sniffled.

"What have y-you been thinking?" she stammered, swallowing a lump of snot that was caught in her throat.

_"Just go to my house. Text Mikuo and he'll bring you there. He has a spare key. Stay there until I come out of this dump! Deal?"_

Rin nodded, "Mm-hm…"

_"Be strong, Rin! I have to go. Love you~"_ And Miku hung up. Rin hung up also and put her face in her hands. Horrible. Totally horrible.

She hated this.

Taking out her phone again, she texted Mikuo. He replied with a sad face and a "Okay."

A few minutes later, he pulled up in his custom made Ferrari. Rin stood up and trudged into his car. Closing the door, she bursted into tears once more. Mikuo raised his eyebrows. "I-I'm so-so sorry for th-this, Mikuooo~"

Mikuo shook his head and started to drive. "It's alright. I have some good news for you though."

Rin looked up at him. "Wh-what…?"

Mikuo smiled at her while still looking forward. "Put on your seat belt, and I'll tell you." After she did so, he decided to continue. "Mr. Kagamine accepted you into _Blair_. The only thing you have to do is go to their next meeting so they can weigh you and check your height- then they're going to fit you into some clothes and give you a new ag-"

"Hold on! I never agreed to it! Miku dragged me away before I could even say anything," Rin cut in. Mikuo stopped at a red light.

"You'll have to sign a contract anyway-"

"What happens if I don't want to?! This is too much! I'm not suited to be a model, Mikuo. I'm not even courageous enough to stand in front of a group of five people. Besides, he works in _Blair,_ too."

Mikuo watched as she looked down at her lap. Mikuo started to drive again. "He quit."

Rin's eyes widened. "Why?! His company is a big part of _Blair_, too!"

Mikuo sighed. "He didn't actually quit, _quit_. He's just taking a hiatus. You're free from him for a couple of weeks. If you're lucky, he may quit for good. Who knows…?"

Rin leaned back into the seat. "What about Lola? She's a model, you know."

"We can't solve every problem for you, Rin. You're not the queen of the earth." Rin rolled her eyes to the window. "You'll just have to deal with her from now on. Maybe she'll quit too?"

"You guys are just making this hard for me...you don't know how much pain I'm in right now!"

Mikuo's eyes glared over to her. "Like you can talk! You've been in luxury since the day you popped out of your mother! You actually deserve this! Now, you can see how it is to be an adult…rich kids make me sick."

Rin glared at him. And they continued to drive to Miku's mansion.

* * *

><p>When they arrived, Mikuo opened the door for her. She thanked him mentally and walked into Miku's mansion. Mikuo said, "Call me if you need anything." She nodded and closed the door.<p>

It felt good to walk into a house again. Even if it wasn't her's. Her phone buzzed with a text. From Len.

**To: Rin Kagene**

**From: Len Kagamine**

_Meeting at 8:00. I'll pick you up if you need a ride._

Rin forgot that Len knew about her current situation. She had to hold back a grunt.

She texted back:

**To: Len Kagamine**

**From: Rin Kagene**

_I do. Thanks._

He said "No problem" back. She turned off her phone and sat at the couch. She felt the heater against her face and she almost fell asleep. She was distracted from the knock on the front door. She threw off her coat and walked to the door.

Rin opened the door and she saw someone she didn't want to see. Luki.

He stood there, nonchalant, like he didn't divorce her a couple of days ago! Rin couldn't believe it. She's only been in this mansion for a few seconds. Can't she just have some peace?

She wheezed out, "Wh-what do you want?"

Luki walked in. She followed after him. Rin fought back those aching tears. He couldn't see her cry- he would've enjoyed it too much.

"I want to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you."

Luki raised his eyebrows. "Now, that's not the way to go, honey. I know you still love me. It's written all over your face. Why are you trying to give me that mad look?" Rin swallowed- hard. "I want to talk about our marriage-"

"We are no longer married, Cheater!" she fumed and her face heated.

Luki glared at her. "This is only the beginning. Your 'plan,' whatever it is, won't work. No one can play the game with me. I only married you because it was a set-up." Rin's lips parted.

Luki placed his chin in his hand. "My family is very strict to when it comes to marrying women. I had to marry a woman once I turned twenty, and if I didn't, they would pick a woman for me. So, since I knew you more than any other woman, I picked you."

Rin's eyes hardened. "You could've just married Lola."

"I didn't know her at the time."

"You liar!" She slammed her fist on the table. "You always talked about her to me! I loved you with all of my heart, and when I heard you utter those words, my heart broke even more! Can't you understand, Luki?! I loved you!" She sobbed in her hands.

Luki started to walk to the door. "Our conversation is obviously over. From now on, you are no longer apart of me. You will have to start over as a woman who I no longer look after. You are Rin Kagene- you are no longer my wife." And he walked out of the door.

Rin locked it after him and slid down the door. She wished she could've started over. Where she would've never agreed to marry him. Where she wasn't even a friend to him. Where she would've never met him.

* * *

><p>AN: Chapter 4, done! Now you know why Luki married Rin at such a young age and WHY he married her in the first place!

Do you feel bad for Rin? Who's side are you on? Rin's or Luki's?

Review if you'd like :D


	5. Day 3, Part 1

Falling, but Growing

* * *

><p>AN: Chapter 5~!

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Rin woke up with a pounding headache and she winced at it. She turned to Miku's nightstand and looked at her alarm clock. 7:00. She then remember that she had to get to a meeting at eight.

Rin sighed and pushed the covers that she got from Miku's closet over. She yawned and trudged to the bathroom. Staring at herself in the mirror, she tried to hold back a grunt. Ugly, ugly her.

After doing her morning routine slowly and taking a quick Advil, she threw on some clothes. Rin checked her phone and saw that Len texted her at 6:00 that morning.

**To: Rin Kagene**

**From: Len Kagamine**

_You ready for that meeting, Rin?_

Rin rolled her eyes.

**To: Len Kagamine**

**From: Rin Kagene**

_Pretty late to respond huh?_

_And yes I am. My head hurts and I feel like shit. Is that good enough?_

Len, on the other end, felt his phone vibrate as he jumped into his Honda. Closing his car door, he smiled a bit.

**To: Rin Kagene**

**From: Len Kagamine**

_It won't take that long, sweetie._

_I'll be there in 5._

Rin shoved her phone in her pocket and she leaned back on the couch. She briefly remember last night and she instantly groaned.

Rin is no longer _under_ him? What does he _mean_? Was he really taking care of her through those four months? That's impossible! She did something _meaningful_ in that relationship, right?

He was just lying!

Yeah! He was just lying to make her feel bad.

Rin nodded her head, trying to convince herself that it was that answer. Suddenly, she heard a loud honk on the outside of Miku's mansion. Maybe Rin should apologize to Miku and Mikuo for being a brat to them. They are just trying to help and she's stomping on them like they're dirt.

Pulling herself off Miku's comfortable couch, she made her way to Len's car. He smiled at her when she was settled in his Honda.

"Good morning, sunshine."

Rin yawned again. "Good morning, Len."

Len started up the car. "Don't worry. Right after this meeting, I'll buy you some lunch. Maybe we can go looking for a house for you after everything is settled with _Blair_. Okay?"

Len started to drive down the street.

"I wonder why you're doing this. You obviously know what situation I'm in, and we've barely talked to each other. I don't understand…," Rin admitted.

Len stopped at a red light. He glanced at her in the corner of his eye. "You don't remember, do you?"

Rin looked over at him. Blinking, she responded, "Remember what?"

The red light turned green. Hands on the steering wheel, a head shook side to side. "Forget it. You just need to worry about _Blair_. The contract will explain everything that will be going on, so I don't need to explain."

"Mikuo told me that Luki's on a hiatus from _Blair_. Is that true?" Rin questioned. She didn't care what Len was saying. She just wanted to know if it's true. If Mikuo was just lying.

Len turned to her again and set his jaw firmly. "_That's_ what you're worrying about?" He turned his attention back to the road. "I'm talking about serious business and you're over there worrying about if Luki is still in _Blair_. I'm trying to help you, Rin. Not watch you on the road homeless and starving! You are an adult. Please do me a favor and act like one." Now he was getting a headache.

That's until he heard a sniff coming from his right side. Stopping at another red light, he looked over at her in concern.

Rin held her mouth in her hands as her arms hugged around her. "I-I just don't know wh-what to do…! Len...I'm so lost right now without Luki! I don't know...what to do anymore. I-I miss him so much- even if he never loved me back! I miss him!"

Len's eyes softened. "That's why we're helping you out of the darkness, Rin. We're not doing this because we pity you- it's because we want to see you walk into our open doors. Rin- you just have to do that. I'm opening the door right now for you! You just have to enter it yourself."

Rin sniffled.

"We know you still love him and miss him. It's understandable. So what he did all that stuff to you? You can't just take the punches without any support, Rin."

She looked up to his bright and soothing smile.

"You should know how to play at his own game."

* * *

><p>AN: I got that, "I'm opening the door for you, you just have to walk in by yourself" reverence from a great teacher of mine. Since I'm not very good at math, she told me, "Us teachers are opening the door for our students. You students just have to walk in by yourselfs."

It kinda hit me in the kokoro! XD

Anyway, review if you'd like :D


	6. Day 3, Part 2

Falling, but Growing

* * *

><p>AN: Chapter 6…? Yep! Enjoy~!

Remember: _Italics_ are thoughts, memories, or writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.

* * *

><p>Aoki Lapis- Employee Of Lapis' Ice Cream Shop, Single, Best Friend Of Miku Hatsune<p>

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Rin had wiped her tears with a tissue that Len gave her when they got out the car. Sniffling slightly, she shivered. It was cold. _Too cold._

Tugging her blouse closer to herself, she followed Len into the building. He looked back at her and smiled. She strained one.

Len opened the door to his office where Lenka, Rinto, Mikuo, and a lady stood. Lola was no where to be found. Rin looked to the direction where her office was. There she is- with Luki.

Rin hid herself with her hair. It was too painful to see them talking and laughing together. She caught him kissing her forehead and the two laughed again.

_Rin stood in front of Luki with her arms crossed. "Well…? Where's my apology?"_

_Luki smiled at her sheepishly. "About what?"_

_"You know it!" Rin huffed. Luki laughed at her and took Rin in his arms. He started to kiss the top of her head as she giggled. "Hey, hey! I said an apology, Luki!"_

_"I'm sorry that I was sneaking out the house with Lola! It was just for work! You get so jealous." He continued to kiss her and she continued to laugh._

Rin should've known that something was going on right then and there. That was the first month that they started to date. And he was already cheating on her.

She had a clue that Luki and Lola were "doing work" too much after a couple of weeks. Then, after Luki proposed to Rin, Luki had to spend the night at Lola's for a "secret project" for _Blair_.

After the third month, she knew. She knew full and well that Luki was cheating on her. Rin just loved him too much to break it off. _Why am I so stupid when it comes to love?! Why?!_

"Rin? Hey, Rin? Are you alright?" Lenka asked when Len closed the door to his office and Rin trudged in. Rin looked up and nodded.

"Sorry. I was just...thinking."

Lenka knew what was happening between Lola, Luki, and Rin. She looked through the see through window and saw Lola's office. Lola sat in Luki's lap as the two were giggling with one another. Lenka barely knew Rin, but she felt for her.

Lenka shot a sympathetic look towards Rin's direction. "I'm sorry, Rin."

Rin blinked. "About what?"

"About Lo-"

She was cut off when Rinto covered her mouth. She groaned. "Don't bring that up, dude!"

Rin smiled weakly. "It's alright. It…" She took in a breath. "...happens."

Lenka glared at Rinto and licked his hand. Rinto shrieked and retrieved his hand. "You're so mean to me!"

"Guys, settle down!" Len called. Everyone turned their attention to him. He smiled over at Rin. "Rin, this Seira. Seira, this is Rin Kagene, a great friend of mine." Seira and Rin bowed to one another. "Seira will be taking all your measurements and while she's doing that, I'll be calling your new agent. Now, Rin, may you sign these papers to confirm that you are now a model for _Blair_?"

Rin took a pen from the desk and read over the contract. She remembered what happened last time when she didn't read it…

That's until she saw something that caught her eye.

_You are verified to be a model for five years. You will be making five millions dollars a year in those five years._

_Please sign here to confirm your covenant. X__

Rin blinked and swallowed. _A model for five years…_

She shook her head and signed her name: _Rin Kagene._

Len's smiled blinded her as he put the contract in one of his folders. "Thank you, Rin." He gestured to Seira.

"Your measurements…"

Rin took off her blouse to reveal a simple blue T-shirt. Mikuo stared at her in amazement. Len walked out the office with his phone in hand to call Rin's new agent.

* * *

><p>Lola giggled one last time before pushing Luki off of her. "I saw them look over here."<p>

Luki smiled. "Me too."

Lola sighed mockingly. "What to do…? What to do…?"

"You know Miku Hatsune, Rin's little assistant?" Luki asked and he took out his phone. Lola nodded.

"What about her?"

"What happens if something were to happen-?" Lola blinked.

"Luki- you're so evil! She's already in the center until tonight!"

Luki had to fight back his smirk. "No...you didn't let me finish. What if something were to happen to her brother?"

"Luki-!"

"Smart idea, ne?"

Lola giggled a little. "Tell me more," she whispered teasingly. That made Luki smirk wide.

"Mikuo is obviously helping Rin out. What if there was no help?"

* * *

><p>That night, Miku got a call on her phone. That center that she stayed at was horrible. She shuddered at remembering a weird, muscular girl trying to continuously touch her hair or stare at her. It was an understatement to say that Miku was scared!<p>

Miku picked up her phone and grabbed the remote to her flatscreen. Turning on the T.V., she smiled at seeing the Called ID. "Mikuo! How are you?"

_"Miku...this isn't Mikuo. This is Aoki."_

Miku blinked until her smiled came back again. "Aoki! Hey! Why are you calling from Mikuo's cell? Did something happen?" She gasped. "Are you over his house?!" She wiggled her eyebrows.

Aoki frowned as her shoulders sagged. _"Miku...Mikuo is in the hospital. He got in a car accident just a few minutes ago."_

The phone dropped.

* * *

><p>AN: ^^ Sorry for the late chapter! I had to go to a football game, and I was thinking of this story all day! (We won by the way! :D) So, I left it at a cliffhanger, huh?

I will explain how Mikuo got into a car accident in the next chapter! Wanna take a guess? Who ever gets it right will get a free cookie! :W

Anyway, review if you'd like! :D


	7. Day 4, Part 1

Falling, but Growing

* * *

><p>AN: I decided to update today because my school had another football game yesterday and I went! It was so cool! All my friends were there, so I didn't really pay attention to the game...Oh well!

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

**To: Rin Kagene**

**From: Len Kagamine**

_We'll go looking for a house together today. Is that fine?_

Rin woke up that next morning from her phone buzzing on the table beside the guest bed. Since Miku was home now, she had to sleep in the guest room.

Rin groaned and snatched her phone. She saw two messages, one from Len and one from Miku. Len...or Miku?

Miku.

Rin opened the message up and read it. After she finished, she hopped out of the bed and threw on some clothes with weak movements. _This can't be happening! This can't be happening! I just saw him last night too! What could have possibly made him get into a car crash?! No…_

Rin ran out the house, but she then realized that she didn't have a car. Miku has to have an extra car or something!

Rin opened Miku's garage and saw an older car. It was a light blue and one of the windows were busted. Rin didn't care.

She needed to get the hospital now.

Rin snatched the keys from the wall and hopped in the car. It turned on after a few twists and it roared to life. Rin reversed it and stomped on the gas pedal.

* * *

><p>"How did you do it, Luki?" Lola asked when she was fixing her hair in Luki's office. Luki smiled at her.<p>

"I hired someone to stop Mikuo's brakes."

Lola shook her head. "Who's next on your list?"

"Lenka."

* * *

><p>Len arrived in front of Miku's house and honked his horn. Then, again. <em>Where is she?<em> He asked himself and glanced at his phone.

She never texted him back.

_What the hell?_

He sighed and got out his car, slamming the door shut. He walked to the front door and knocked on it.

Len didn't get an answer and he opened the door. _Why is the door unlocked?_

Running up the stairs, he looked into Miku's room. Her sheets looked neat and untouched. Like she wasn't there.

Len shook his head and headed to the guest room. The sheets were messy and Rin's phone sat there. He blinked and walked toward it. He knew he shouldn't be sneaking, but he couldn't help himself.

He looked through the messages and saw Miku's message. He read it and when he finished, he knew exactly why Rin didn't text him back.

Len stuffed Rin's phone in his pocket and ran back into his car.

Next stop: Hosptial.

**To: Rin Kagene**

**From: Miku Hatsune**

_Rin! Mikuo is in the hospital! He got in a car accident! Please, hurry!_

* * *

><p>Rin stared at him as Miku held onto her brother tightly. Rin couldn't breathe. She saw Mikuo breathe in and out unevenly. His heart rate was uneasy.<p>

Miku was sobbing while mumbling things like, "Why?" "Please, Mikuo~" "Who would do this?" "Why you?!"

Rin couldn't cry with her. Everything was blank.

Rin walked over to a chair beside Miku and patted her back. Who _would_ do this anyway? That's when the door busted open to show Len there.

Miku didn't look up and she just laid there beside Mikuo.

Rin's dry and dull eyes looked up and saw Len there, breathless. "Rin…! Miku…" Len took out Rin's phone and flashed her it. "I'm sorry but I had to."

Rin blinked slowly.

Len hunched on his knees and breathed. Rin forgot to.

When he sat back up, he said, "I think I have a good idea who did this."

He sat in Rin's seat and she glanced at him. "It's your favorite person, Luki."

Rin closed her eyes and held her face in her hands. "I know," she mumbled. "I know, I know, I know...I know, okay?! I know he's doing all of this! Stop reminding me, you bastard! What am I to do, huh?! I can't do anything, Len! Just shut up already!"

Len stood up and took out his phone. He snapped a picture of Mikuo and smiled at Rin. Miku sniffled and looked up. "Wha-what are you going t-to do? M-make him more of a f-f-fool?" she sobbed out, wiping her tears.

He shook his head and fondled with his phone a bit. "Nope. But we could always blackmail a special someone with it."

* * *

><p>AN: This chapter was more of a thinking chapter than anything else. Does that make sense?

So, now you know how Mikuo got in the car accident. And now Rin is going to get revenge from it.

It's too bad that Lenka is next on Luki's "list" though.

Review if you'd like :D


	8. Day 4, Part 2

Falling, but Growing

* * *

><p>AN: Welcome to chapter 8~!

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

_"Breaking News: Luki Megurine accused of injuring Len Kagamine's assistant, Mikuo Hatsune?! Find out next!"_

Luki turned off the T.V. with hardened eyes. He looked to his left to see Lola. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was gaping. "Luki...Who would have done this?!"

Luki screamed and threw his plant that was in a vase to his wall. Lola flinched when she heard it shatter. "No one should've known! No one!"

Lola stood from the couch and grabbed his arm. "Luki, it'll be alright. I'm sure it's just a rumor...rumors to gather the media's attention."

Luki snatched his arm back. "Get off of me!" Lola jumped back and she felt sweat coming along.

"Luki…calm down…"

"I'll be calm once I know who did this!"

He grabbed his phone and dialed a cell phone number. "Yes?! This is Luki!...No...Order a private meeting with Len Kagamine...What?! Off limits?! That's impossible- he is always available! How is he so busy?!...You know what?! You're _fired_!"

Lola's eyebrows raised when she saw Luki end the call and take his coat. Grabbing his keys, she asked, "What happened, honey?"

"I'm going to Len's house. I'll be back in an hour." Kissing her cheek, he went out the door.

Lola collapsed on the couch. She held her forehead and took the remote. Turning on the T.V., the news came back on.

_"We have sources to bring in this photo with Mikuo Hatsune lying in a hospital bed with his sister, Miku Hatsune, holding onto him."_ The news reporter showed the photo of what exactly she said.

Mikuo was stiff. Miku was hugging him tightly.

_"From the media, we've heard that Luki Megurine made Mikuo Hatsune some how crash. Now, Mikuo is hospitalized until further notice. Is Luki really the cause of all of this?"_

Lola held her mouth and let out a small shriek. "No…"

* * *

><p>Len smiled and turned on the T.V. in the room that Mikuo was staying in. "Watch, they were just talking about it."<p>

Rin looked at the television and blinked. After the news reporter stopped talking and it turned into commercials, Len turned off the T.V. "It spread that fast?" Rin asked.

Len nodded. "Yep. I guess that's it for me. Call me if you need anything. 'Kay?"

He turned but felt a warm, soft hand collide with his. "Wait, Len." A sweet voice came along. "Please stay longer. It would be...different without you here with me. And we still need to look for a house, remember?" He could just sense the pleasant smile on her face.

He looked back, and he was right. He hasn't seen her smile like that in such a long time, he almost missed it. "Alright. If that makes you happy." He glanced at Miku who was still on her brother. It seemed that she fell asleep though. "Hey, let's slip out of here. Let's go get a grab a bite to eat! Deal?"

Rin nodded and the two ran out the hospital. Rin forgot how much she missed Luki and how much she wanted to be free.

It felt good to be free from Luki.

_So good._

"Today, Rin, you're going to start your new adventure as a free woman. I hope you're ready for that." Len smiled at her and started up his car.

Rin's smile made his heart bounce. "Of course! I never thought I would be this happy again. It feels so foreign."

His smile expanded.

* * *

><p>Luki knocked on Len's door multiple times. Then, it became bangs. Finally, he tried to call him. The voicemail box came up.<p>

_"Len, this is Luki Megurine. I know what you did. You're on Rin's side now? How adorable. I have a few questions. Is she trying to make you feel sad for her? Is she trying to bring you in? Is she trying...to convince you to do things for her? Heh. I'm no longer taking a break- you'll see me next meeting. See you soon, Kagamine-san."_

* * *

><p>AN: Heh-heh! First, Len gets Luki back, then Rin becomes happy- but noooo~ Luki is at it again!

What a douche.

Review if you'd like! :D


End file.
